


A Woman's Work

by musicforswimming



Category: The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs, F/F, Fights, Frottage, Genderswap, Masochism, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not going to kill you, don't worry, we girls gotta stick together. I mean, look what a mess the men made of this town. What would they do without us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Batman Kink Meme, for the prompt "Batman/Joker femmeslash". Genderfuck, with both parties as women. Non-connish (molestation more than sex).

The way she saw it, this was just necessary. Batsy needed it. After all this time, you had to figure the poor thing got a little tired of never getting credit for what she'd done. She'd appreciate a little bit of attention.

"Batsy," she said, and smiled, and sank a little closer to the other woman. She was down, but there was no telling with the Bat, there was no _out_ with the Bat, down but no out, she'd learned that the hard way after all. "Batman, Batman, Batman, Batman, Bat_man_. You know, if it was me, I'd be real tired of that by now, of some imaginary _man_ getting all the credit. Not even just 'the Bat'! I mean, that's just low. What is it they say? Behind every good man..."

She struck then, or tried to, and the Joker went limp instead, dropping to her knees and then lunging, not even sure what she was doing, she was a make-it-up-as-she-went girl, but the drugs still had Batsy woozy, and she growled as the Joker pinned her wrist, left straddling the armor, which admittedly hid her form some, but not _that_ much.

"You should use the time your drugs bought you to run," and oh, that voice was low, it was deep and rough and ooh, sweet Lord, it was _sexy_, but it wasn't a _man's_ voice, no, that was just ridiculous, how could anyone be fooled by that? She wasn't, the Joker wasn't, and let's face it, she wasn't the most air quote _together_ air quote person around.

"No, you," she answered, and grinned, realizing, "oh, but you can't, can you? You ca-ant ru-un," she singsonged. "Because I got the slip on you. I'm not going to kill you, don't worry, we girls gotta stick together. I mean, look what a mess the men made of this town. What would they do without us?"

"Don't talk to me about us. We're nothing alike," she snarled, that had gotten to her, it always got to her, and oh, she was a nice ride, jerking around, or attempting to anyway. Might even be better as a man, much a fan as the Joker was of girl power. She was still strong enough to buck a bit, but the Joker had whipped this batch up special for the Bat, and she wasn't quite a match for it yet.

She laughed again, and leaned down, and took advantage of the bucking, because she was always a big believer in the power of friction. "Don't tell me you're going to start that up again," she said, and heard her own voice crack slightly, and giggled at the sound of it. "You're just trying to be nasty now. Not that I object to _that_." This punctuated with a jerk of her hips, a slam of her own hands on the Bat-woman's wrists, just to remind her who was in charge for the moment.

"You see," she said, and groaned slightly as she rubbed herself against the suit, nice and smooth and hard, just the thing to straddle, "you see," she cleared her throat and continued, heard her own voice drop a little with a nice case of the hots, "_unh_, you see, Batsy, you see, maybe you know that, and maybe even I know that, I don't know, you'll have to check back and see if it sticks."

Oh, this was making her angry, this was infuriating her, and she was bucking and she had the bulk but Joker, she had always been a wiry thing, and spry and strong, too, stronger than she looked, really. Tiny thing, but tough, you know. She laughed, and it caught on a squeal as the Bat-woman angled her hips, trying to jerk her off, and pulled her head back as she realized the Bat was going for a head-butt. "Nicely done, by the way, but -- _mm, oh, perfect, keep that up, will you?_" Which just made her angrier, she was growling now, raging, like an animal.

"But, you see, you _see_," this was important. She stopped everything, she fell still and looked down at the Bat-woman, who was startled, but you had to hand it to her, she still went for it, but this was _important_. "Stop it," she said, and then bellowed, "_stop it_," and snapped at her nose, just shy of the skin, which maybe was just luck. "This is _important_, you see, maybe you know that, and maybe _I_ might even know that, that we're not the same, but they don't. Even if you don't get that we're not so different, you gotta get that. They see you and me as the same now, now that you got all noble and took the fall for the DA, as it were, 'cause that was a pretty nasty fall all around. That's why you're the Bat_man_, isn't it, because none of them see."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then she tried to spring up again. "Bless you, Batsy," she giggled, and leaned down, too quickly for a head-butt, and kissed her. She groaned into the other woman's mouth and ground her hips, rutting on nothing but armor, nowhere near coming and knowing she wasn't going to get there this way but enjoying it well enough for now. "See you around," she said, and let her do it this time, went limp again and let the Bat throw her off.

"Don't you touch me," she raged, low and hard, and there was glass digging into the Joker's back while the Bat stood over her but she had never been one to worry much for creature comforts like _that_. One of her knives was in her hand suddenly, her left, because she was rubbing through the seam of her pants with her right, and it wasn't quite as fun but it wasn't bad either.

"I'm telling you," her voice caught a couple of times, and she lazily raised the knife as the Bat stumbled, drunkenly -- druggedly, really, but that wasn't a word, which would just make it silly -- "_nf_ \-- I'm telling you, Batsy, we'll do this forever. Just like this, I hope, or maybe with me on top a little longer -- "

The Bat kicked her -- hardly graceful, but effective, certainly. There was something almost comforting about a good blunt blow, a good accompaniment to getting yourself off through a couple layers of fabric, just rubbing, not like the keen edge of a knife. "Well, _fine_," she said, giggling. "If it means that much to you, you can be on top next time."

The Bat kicked her again, in answer, and she laughed, letting her hips jerk slightly, grinding herself into her empty hand, and lashing idly out at Bat-leg (and nice legs they _were_, even under all that armor) with the knife. It caught on webbing, sliced, and she pulled her hand back, licking off the blood without much care for the knife. The Bat-woman hauled her to her feet by her shoulders, slammed her against the wall, hard enough that the knife fell, but even as stars exploded behind her eyes, she kept laughing and reached down, rubbing idly at herself with her right hand again.

"You know, I got these scars from this one boyfriend," she began, and let go of herself, reached for the inside of the Bat's thigh. She wouldn't have thought she could feel anything through that armor, but she jerked away, or maybe they just knew each other too well. "Men, right?" And when the Bat slammed her against the wall again, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around that solid strong waist, and laughed as the Bat snarled anew.

"Come on, Batsy," maybe she was still a little fuzzy from the blow to her head, well, blows, really, "your woman's work can wait. Let's have a little fun."


End file.
